


Loving You

by TipBackYaDixie



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, Romance, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TipBackYaDixie/pseuds/TipBackYaDixie
Summary: Victoria, a recently widowed mother, seeks help in the struggles of parenthood.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Loving You

“They say I’ll be okay, but I’m not going to, ever get over you”  
We were perfect, we had everything. However, they say you should never take it for granted, and I guess I know that now. You never think it will happen to you until it does. It’s hard without him, but we manage. I’m not going to tell you it’s easy, because it’s not. You never get over it, you just get used to it.


End file.
